Star Wars: Imperial Might
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Not all soldiers in service to the emperor are dim wits, and not all of them are evil either. Some are simply loyal soldiers fighting what they believe to be the greater good. And in some cases these brave men and women are damn good at it. And a squad of such loyal soldier is the center of this epic tale. Rating may change.


**Hello Everyone! Say hello to my newest star wars fic! Aside from the revamped Bloodfeud series I'm working one I saw that wasn't much in the way of fics going from the imperial point of view. There are a few Kallus or Tua fic here and there, but I wanted to give my own shot at it, using my own original characters(yes, I'll also do bonus chapters for other imperials, like Kallus and such. No need to fret my lovelies, XD) This story will center on a squad of Stormtroopers serving on the frontlines, and their experiences as soldiers for the empire. These men aren't really evil, they just think they're on the right side of history, that they honestly believe they are making the galaxy a better place with there actions. With that said, this story will begin a few months before the start of rebels, and might feature a guest appearance from a fair amount of Rebels character and perhaps even a clash with the ghost crew themselves(if enough people ask XD). Anyway i hope you enjoy and please review!**

Ryloth was never a place where people tended to give up easily. Not in the face of and endless drought that caused the world desert environment. Nor in the face of foreign invaders or tyrants. Invaders especially were likely to find themselves ever messing with the Twi'lek homeworld. The native Twi'leks had proven that several times over in the past, the most recent being against the Confederacy of independent Systems when they invade with their droid army. Given they did have support from the republic but even so their tenacity and 'never give in' attitude was a sight to behold. Unless of course you were on the receiving end of their fighting spirit. Then it quickly goes from 'awe inspiring' to plain frigging frustrating. Something the Imperial 212th Attack Battalion was quickly learning. Which bring us to the leads of our story.

"Well this is turning out to be crap shot." muttered a stormtrooper holding a dh-x heavy blaster rifle. The trooper had on a black pauldron that covers the top of his chest, before extending over his right shoulder. He had a black kama with orange trim connected to his belt, and a DD6 blaster pistol in a holster strapped to his right side. He also had an orange stripe running downward on the left side of his helmet that followed through his breast plate. He and his squad was currently pinned down by Twi'lek rebels.

"That's an understatement, sir." said another voice. The captain looked to his side to regard three more troopers, all armed with E-11 blasters, in standard stormtrooper armor. The closest, being the one who spoke up, was a female in plain mostly white stormtrooper armor with an orange Imperial insignia on her left shoulder guard.

"Yeah, I think Zumi has a point Barrick!" added another stormtrooper, this once with his chest guard painted completely orange along with his left shoulder pad, the right having a medical insignia. The medic pack being in place on his back by magnetic clamps bore the same symbol.

"I can see that Del."

"What's the plan Captain?" asked the last trooper, a man with the standard regiment identifier markers coloring his white armor(the paint job the 212th had on their armor during revenge of the sith).

"If you give me a second, Krasnyy." replied Barrick shaking his head, "We gonna have to take out that mounted heavy blaster if we're gonna advance and take this enemy listening post. Krasnyy and Zandi" Barrick points to Krasnyy and Del, "you two are gonna swing left and then start attracting that sleemo's attention. Me and Zumi are gonna sneak by using that downed pillar to the right and get close. Once we do, we'll kick that nerf herder right up his own ass, with this.", he pulled out this last thermal detonator.

"you think they're actually gonna fall for that captain?" asked Krasnyy, uncertainty laced in his voice. Barrick shrugged, his expression hidden by his helmet.

"For our sake, it damn well better, now break!" and with that the squad split up, Del and Krasnyy sliding down the wall the squad had been using as cover, pausing to wait for the squad leader's 'go'. Barrick and Zumi moved to the right corner of the low wall, the male regarding his squadmates with a quick hand motion. Del and Krasnyy both popped out from behind their position, and opened fire on the four twi'lek that had taken position on the opposite side of the building's courtyard, hitting one and causing the rest to divert their attention. Once the rebels were distracted Barrick and Zumi moved quickly over to the downed pillar, dropping to their stomach to fully hide themselves as they moved.

"I think we got their attention." said Del as they got pinned once more.

"You think so?" asked Krasnyy sarcastically. One of the Twi'leks paused before turning to his subordinates.

"Wait, where are the other two!?" he asked. A moment later a metal ball rolled by their feet, catching their eyes. When a it stopped rolling to reveal an actively blinking red light, they realized a moment too late they had been played. The thermal detonator went off killing all three remaining rebels instantly, even as they tried to flee. Several seconds after all went quiet and the dust settled the squad of stormtroopers slowly rose to their feet.

"Clear!" called Barrick standing at his full six foot, two inches, broad shoulders still tense as he scanned the area just to be safe. He regarded Krasnyy and Del, both men standing at 5'10, to see that they were alright. He regarded the 5'3 woman next to him with nod and with that silent order, she took point leading the squad into the main building.

"Listening post should be on the third floor. Two stair cases means that there are two entry points on either side, we breath from each and catch these turd kissers in the middle of some serious hellfire. We clear this floor and the next before splitting, same pairs as before." ordered Barrick through their helmet's closed comms. The others responded with silent nods, checking their corner and moving slowly, muscles tense to react to any possible surprise attack. They squad would stop periodically, to check a cluster of rooms, before reforming and moving on. First floor cleared. Zumi led them up the first flight of stair, stopping at the door to the second. Barrick stalked past her, stopping on a knee, scanning the initial area in sight while the others covered him. With no initial contacts Barrick signaled for them to move forward, forming behind up behind him, each squad member taking over watch of a pre-assigned flank as they moved. They repeated the process, two troopers silently and carefully inspecting a room while the other two kept watch. Each room near black from the lack of electricity due to wartime damages, making inspection all the more difficult. But the troopers persevered nonetheless. Second Floor cleared. All remaining hostiles were hold up in the third and final floor. A fatal mistake. The squad had split up Del, with Krasnyy and Barrick with Zumi, each team taking one of the two staircases leading to the third floor.

"Zillo one and two at east 'gate'." whispered Barrick into the squad private com system.

"Zillo three and four at west 'gate'." replied Del in a hushed tone as well.

"Roger that, stack up and get ready to breach on my mark.3," Zumi took the right side of the door, with Barrick taking position in front of it, "2," Zumi took aim at the door's control panel, "1. Mark."

Zumi blasted their door's control panels, causing the door's emergency protocol, being made so the door open automatically and stay open in the case of it controls take sufficient enough damage. This was to ensure no one would be locked inside the room in the case of a malfunction or a natural disaster. Ironic as this was made to save lives was now being used in war to aid taking them. Barrick blasted two of the Twi'leks, a third taking aim at him before crying out in pain a blaster bolt struck him in the back courtesy of Del Zandi, right before Zumi and Krasnyy joined in, covering their partners as they each grabbed cover. Del and Barrick popped in and out of cover, firing at the remaining Twi'lek rebels, as their partners advanced in, sweeping and flanking. The final rebels were dispatched with several precise shots from Krasnyy and Zumi(I know, that's sounds funny considering these are suppose to be stormtroopers).

"Clear!" called Zumi.

"Clear!" echoed Barrick as he and Del stood up. Barrick moved over to the still intact listening equipment, that the Twi'leks had been using to intercept messages and listen in on Imperial chatter, examining documents on the desk. Several notes taken down on cloth in the absence of a holo-tablet.

"Zumi, can you read this? My Twi'leki ain't worth shit." asked Barrick turning to the female stormtrooper who moved over besides the taller trooper. She removed her helmet to reveal the blue face and red eyes of a Chiss. Her black hair was shoulder length, a rew bangs hanging in front of her pretty face as she leaned over the table, eyes scanning the written messages. Soon she turned to her captain.

"They're planning an attack on Bravo company's convoy, it'll begin shortly."

"Bitch nuts." cursed Barrick before picking up the transceiver of the communications setup, "Command this is Zillo Squad, we've taken enemy listening post but have just learned of insurgent plan to ambush Bravo Company's convoy. Permission to engage?"

Several seconds later and, a female voice responded, "This is command Zillo, permission granted, we'll send a squad to secure listening post. Stop that ambush, we'll try and warn Bravo Company just incase."

"Understood, Zillo squad out." Barrick turned to his squad, "okay then, let's move out. If we don't stop those damn insurgents, we're gonna lose a lot of good men. Zumi you get the coordinates for the ambush from those document?"

This Chiss nodded, putting on her helmet, "Good, then you take point and show us the way."

Zillo squad exited the compound and returned to the alley ways they had used to take to get to the listening post. This took more time but less a smaller chance of any of them being downed by an enemy sniper had they taken the direct route via the streets. Group paused as Zumi double check her map to make sure they were on course, but after several days of fighting in this part of the city the four stormtroopers already knew the area by heart. It was more of a habit than anything else now, as was stacking up at corners and slowly moving around, even when time was of the essence. Just because they were in a hurry didn't mean they had to get shot on the way.

"Hold." whispered the Chiss, holding up her hand as she peeked to see two patrolling twi'leks. armed and waiting for stormtroopers to come their way.

"Well? Let's just take them and get going, Bravo company needs our help." urged Krasnyy, grip tightening on his weapon.

"Any way past them?" questioned Del making Zumi shake her head, "Can we sneak up on them?". The female trooper looked again, the two Twi'leks were conversing by the corner of the next alley, each happening to be in a position that would let them see someone trying to sneak up on either of them. She looked back at the others and shook her head.

"Okay then, Zumi and Del go through this building and flank these guys just in case there's some more of em behind that next corner. I don't feel like getting buried in the shit today."

Zumi and Del nodded, entering the building next to them though it's long broken door. Krasnyy and Barrick stood in silence before their comms came to life once more.

"Got a few more insurgents down the next alley, armed but sleepy." reported Zumi.

"Roger that, we take these kriff heads and move on, waiting on your mark." replied Barrick. Seconds later, the signal came in the form a blaster going off, which was soon followed by the cry of a twi'lek rebel being hit before going down. With The two guard around the corner distracted, Barrick turned the corner blasting them both in the back before moving ahead with Krasnyy close behind. The larger man darted behind a damaged speeder while Krasnyy stopped by the corner of the next alley, joining the others in engaging the now alerted Twi'leks.

"Zumi, Del, pick your shots, and focus on cover fire! Krasnyy, you and I are pushing up in three, two, one! Moving!" ordered Barrick before charging forward, Del and Zumi covering his movements, and sliding behind cover. He blasted a twi'lek coming out of the building across from him, motioning for Krasnyy to move. The other stormtrooper move forward, blaster bolts flying past him as he moved to take position in the doorway across from Barrick.

"Laying down covering fire!" shouted Krasnyy blasting at the backing up a trio of Twi'leks, giving Barrick the chance to move and join him in the building.

"Good on ya! Del and Zum move up, Krasnyy hold their attention here, I'm gonna move through the buildings and flank these kriff heads." ordered Barrick patting Krasnyy on the shoulder, before moving on through the building, an apartment like building by the looks of it. While Zumi and Del moved from their positions up in the rear building, to a more direct position Barrick had to blast a Twi'lek rushing to flank his squad's position. It reminded Barrick why he moved at a slower, more controlled pace. To rush could lead to a being left open, being left could lead to be a fatal mistake and he couldn't afford that. His _squad_ couldn't afford that, he needed to be there fighting with them. He spotted two more Twi'leks, one crouched down in front of something. Barrick side stepped a shot from the standing Twi'lek before hitting him with a shot to the chest, making the rebel stumble and collapse against the wall behind him before turning his blaster one the second man as he rushed for his blaster. Barrick dispatched him with a headshot before looking to see just what he had been doing, finding a partially covered box filled with thermal detonators. Barrick smiled

"Happy life day to me." smiled Barrick under his helmet grabbing three detonator Barrick moved up stairs to the second floor, finding a balcony overlooking the rest of the alley way and the remaining insurgents.

"And Happy Life day to you, rebel scum!" called Barrick slinging the thermal detonators into the Twi'lek's ranks, scattering them and killing a few in the blasts. This created an opening for the others to push forward, opening fire and dropping the now scattered rebels. With no cover and their numbers dwindling, the Twi'leks began to flee while still under fire.

"Don't let those insurgents get away! One of them might tell the ambush team we're coming!" called out Barrick.

"Understood, pressing attack!" replied Del, dropping a retreating Twi'lek.

"Some of them are getting away!" warned Krasnyy as the team advanced.

"Just aim and fire Krasnyy, take as many of them as we can."replied Barrick as the few remaining Twi'leks fled the area. The four stormtroopers slowed to a stop, gathering information and checking all flanks.

"All clear." called Zumi making her captain nod, "Should we pursue sir?"

"No time," replied Barrick quickly, "We've wasted enough time with that pissing contest, let's get moving and hope we don't run into anymore insurgents. Come on Zillo."

… **Later…**

"The insurgent staging area should be up ahead sir." informed the chiss as she took a knee next to the corner if a building, peeking out at the two large buildings on either side of the wide road, both side filled with long empty stall and abandoned stores. This road had let to the large market and square a block or so ahead, but it also served as a major travel route for imperial convoys in the sector. A primary reason for this attack, no doubt. She turned back to her fellow stormtroopers, kneel on the ground behind her.

"Good job lieutenant." Barrick turned to address his whole squad, "Okay, command hasn't gotten back to us with news on Bravo company, which means we have to assume they couldn't get in contact for whatever reason. That means we hit these kriff heads hard and fast, right now. We don't know how many we're dealing with but we know they got men in both of these structure, so we go in nice and stealthy, take these pricks without a fuss, understood? Good, Zandi and Krasnyy, you go right, Zumi, you and me have left, move out."

The squad once again split up, looking to divide and conquer. Del and Krasnyy entered their assigned building, Krasnyy bypassing the door's control panel and opening it silently. Del could hear foot step of a guard coming to investigate the suddenly opening of the door, cursing under his breath in Twi'leki. Probably something about the door malfunction again, Del had learned that that was a common problem in this sector. Suddenly Del drew his combat knife from his boot sheath, and turned the corner, slashing the Twi'lek male's throat. He grabbed him by his lekku and pulled him over before letting him fall face first beside him, blood quickly staining the sad under the body. Krasnyy entered the building, leading with his blaster, staying diligent for any more approaching guards. The long hallway was clear. Krasnyy silently took point as they entered the building, Del following close behind him, as they moved silently through the building. There was a split in the hallway, a Twi'lek sitting on a chair seated as he inspected his blaster. Krasnyy moved to eliminate the guard before Del grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at his fellow soldier, who put a hand up telling him to wait. Del's caution was reward when the guard spoke up.

"Where is Grahm? He should be back by now."

"You know how tricky those things could be." replied a female voice, "they were going to renovate this entire district once the republic left."

"Dam invaders, we should've never trusted those dogs. Now look where we are!" said the frustrated male making Del roll his eyes. Of course this was _their_ fault, when it was Cham and his men who started shooting first. He tapped Krasnyy on the shoulder and pointed to himself before pointing to the other hall to their side making Krasnyy nod. Del then began moving down the hall, stopping at the entrance to the office overlooking the hallway. He saw a the orange skinned twi'lek checking inventory on the weapons for their ambush, back turned to him. Sighing to himself, Del tightened is grip on his blade and silently approached the unaware woman, gaze switching from her head, the blaster at her side and the man sitting in the hallway before returning to her head. Suddenly, Del shot up, bringing his knife over his head before smashing it back down in the collar bone. She let out a startled gasp as the blade pierce her warm flesh and separated bone, gurgling up blood as she instantaneously brought at hand to where the knife was. She died in seconds.

The Twi'lek in the hallways shot to his feet, cursing in Twi'leki, aiming his blaster, only to be taken from behind by Krasnyy. Krasnyy placed his E-11 under the rebel's neck, pulling back and choking the man with his blaster. Krasnyy suddenly jerked his rifle to the side, earning a sharp ' _crack'_ as the Twi'lek's neck snapped from the abrupt pulling of his head to one side. Once both targets were confirmed to have been dealt with, Del nodded at Krasnyy before mantling over to join him back in the hallway and the two proceeded on their way. They stopped in the next room, several armed guard patrolling while their comrades prepared everything needed for the ambush upstairs. The two storm troopers took cover and began to scan the room covertly.

"I'm counting seven guards on this floor." whispered Del looking to Krasnyy who nodded in agreement. seven targets, four on the move three stationary. ' _Shouldn't be too difficult'._

Del, motioned to the right, and then pointed to Krasnyy before pointing to the left side of the room. Krasnyy nodded and transitioned from cover to cover. Del then began to move as well, sliding behind a counter that a Twi'lek guard was leaning his back against. Del began to acknowledge that at one point this had been an indoor, market falling in with the long abandoned vendor stalls outside. He tried not to think about the families that no longer frequented this place do to the conflicts now engulfing the sector. Del stood up and in a flash reached over the counter, seizing the Twi'lek and covering his mouth with his right hand, before bringing u his vibro knife in his left and stabbing him in the chest several times. Del then pulled him over the counter, hiding the body behind it, where the trooper had once been. Del then mantled over, moving behind cover when he heard the approaching guard. Upon seeing his comrade missing the Twi'lek began to approach the counter, blaster raised. Suddenly a stormtrooper rushed out from behind a crate, catching him off guard. Del pushed the blaster aside and delivered his blade into the Twi'lek's side, earning a sharp intake of breath in surprise and pain, before bring it and impaling him once more through the bottom of the jaw and into his brain. Del grimaced at the shocked look painted on the man's dead face, placing the limp body down, prying his knife from the Twi'lek's skull, and moving on. Following the third guard as he moved around, Del moved up behind him and covered her mouth before quickly dragging his blade against the warm, soft flesh further staining his armor in crimson. He once again grimaced, turning his head to see the fourth guard turning to see Krasnyy taking out one of his targets.

Acting on pure adrenaline fulled instinct, Del raised his knife and threw with all his force, amazingly sticking in the Twi'lek's neck. Krasnyy watched as the Twi'lek in front of him, jerked and stumbled before collapse like a puppet who just had it's strings cut before angling his head at Del who, by his frozen posture, looked equally surprised. The field medic was still in the just-after-throwing position, making rather comical of expression of surprise under his helmet

"Nice throw."

"Better than i thought it would be at least." replied Del under his breath as he retrieved his vibro knife, wiping it off on the Twi'lek's shirt before motioning for Krasnyy to take point again. Del followed his up stair, stepping softly and watching where he placed his foot to avoid making unwanted noise. The pair slowly made their way up the stairs, spotting six more rebels moving crates of weapons, going over the convoy's route and a few were even preparing several E-Web heavy repeating blasters. Krasnyy took out a Twi'lek standing watch by the stairs, as Del moved past him to sneak up on another Twi'lek. He hand his blaster out and in his left hand, and resting on his other arm, as his right hand held his knife, in case of the need for a quick transition to either. Then suddenly blaster fire erupted from across the street, sounding hollow from inside the other building, making Del curse under his breath.

"Shit, been spotted on the second floor, lot of insurgent up here and not a lot room, could use support!" called Barrick over the com. Del and Krasnyy immediately opened fire catching the other distracted Twi'leks off guard, dropping all of them in a storm of red lights without any hope of retaliation, one falling over the side of the railing when he turned to look for the source of the blaster fire. Del and Krasnyy raced to the railings to see that the market place on the other side had indeed been holding a larger amount of Twi'lek likely that some of them were to relocated to their building before the convoy arrived.

"Better make use of these." said Del, getting on one of the mounted heavy blasters and opening fire on the unsuspecting Twi'leks. Krasnyy was immediately next to him joining in with his E-11, soon attracting the attention of at least half the remaining rebels in the opposing building. The two factions traded fire before several minutes before Krasnyy was heard grunting by Del.

"You okay there man?" asked the medic pausing briefly to face his friend, who simply was fiddling with his blaster.

"I think the aim is off with this thing again!" he said hitting the side of his E-11, making Del sigh before returning his attention to the fight.

"Aim a little bit to the left, it should compensate for that. trust me that, shit happen to everyone, it's a we ever hit anything with those damn things (of course, blame the blaster XD)."

"You see that, why I applied to buy my own weapon." said Barrick over the comms chiming in, "Blastech usually make the best gear around, but those E-11s trade accuracy for stopping power, not one of their best weapon designs. That's why i favor the DH-X, give me the power i want without sacrificing the accuracy-shit!"

"Perhaps we should discuss the quality of our weapon systems _after_ we finish with these insurgents." instructed Zumi covering Barrick.

"Agreed, yo Krasnyy just get on one of the other E-Webs man." suggested Del, now wondering why he just didn't do that in the first place. The was a quick spell of silence before he saw Krasnyy leave the corner of his vision, followed by the faint sound of rummaging. Suddenly the barrel of a rocket launcher appeared next to him.

"Holy shit!" said a startled Del before Krasnyy suddenly pulled the trigger sending a rocket flying into the opposing building creating a large explosion from inside.

"Jeez louise, what the fuck!?" cried Barrick being knocked back. He suddenly stood up, looking around before landing his gaze on Krasnyy and a still surprised Del. The way he held his hands out at his sides was done in a very 'WTF' gesture.

"Warning would've been most appreciated." groaned Zumi standing up next to Barrick.

"Sorry, kinda got excited when i saw this thing." chuckled Krasnyy sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Del looked behind them to find a spilled over crate of rocket launchers, next of one of the dead bodies. Well that explained where he got the rocket launcher.

"Dammit man, if it wasn't for this thing's audio-dampeners, I'd be deaf right now!" complained Del looking at Krasnyy.

"Sorry." he said lamely, but sincerely nonetheless. Del shook his head as he headed for the stairs. They met with Barrick and Zumi at the entrance to their building, Barrick already contacting command.

"This is Olizac Barrick, we've just cleared out enemy ambush. Tell Bravo, they're clear to move on through." reported the captain, before receiving a response several moments later.

"Roger that Zillo squad, stand by for new orders. And good job, you saved a lot of lives today."

"A pleasure as always ma'am. Zillo standing by." replied Barrick as he nodded to the rest of his squad. Del let out a long breath, taking a seat on the dry earth and leaning against the building, removing his helmet. His was a dark skinned man, having his black buzzed short and a trimmed, thin goatee on his face. His dark brown irises stare up at the sky before turning his head to face his squad mates.

"Damn, amazing you don't feel like you've been running like hell all over a city nonstop, until you actually, you know _stop._ " said Del shaking his head. Barrick nodded in agreement, removing his own helmet, revealing a man with light skin and short fiery orange hair, loosely styled back and out of his pale green eyes. He had a horseshoe mustache, on his face seeming right in place.

"Yeah, seems to be the song and dance to this shit show." said Barrick as the Convoy eventually came up. Two transports and a supply truck in between them with fourteen soldiers, with the orange-yellow markings of the 212th adoring their armor, on foot around them. The convoy moved at a moderate pace, fast enough to make good time, but slow enough for the ground troops to keep up.

"Thanks Zillo, would've hated to think what might've happened if you it wasn't for you." said a passing stormtrooper making Barrick nod.

"Here! On the house!" called man from the top of the supply truck, tossing down two large canteens to the squad which Zumi and Krasnyy caught. The Chiss removed her helmet and took several sips of the refreshing water, feeling relief before pasingit on to Del. Krasnyy didn't feel very thirsty at the moment so instead passed it onto Barrick instead who gladly thanked him and took several gulps.

"Man, to think a during the clone wars, the 212th was fighting side by with the Twi'lek to free Ryloth, and now here we are fighting against them… Is that ironic?" asked Del looking up at his squad mates as they convoy passed.

"Nah, not enough guys who actually fought here back then for it to be ironic."replied Krasnyy giving his opinion on the matter.

"It doesn't really matter whether or not it's ironic, we're fighting here either way, aren't we?" chimed in Zumi checking her blaster.

"Yeah, leave it to paranoid bastards like Cham Syndulla to screw the pooch for everyone just when things are starting to get good. I swear there ain't a force damned corner of this damned city that hasn't been dicked hard beyond all force damned recognition." stated Barrick, wiping his mouth with his arm, earning several nods from the other members of his squad.

' _Never trust an anarchist like that. Too much power for a man too damn xenophobic.'_ thought Barrick with a sigh. A common belief among the stormtroopers was that Cham Syndulla had begun attacking imperial troops with no incentive, due to paranoia and false accusations against the imperials who had only been trying to help restore order. A clever way of keeping men fooled like Olizac Barrick from asking questions on the turn of event on Ryloth.

"You could say that again." muttered Zumi under her breath as the last of the convoy passed by them and Barrick noticed his helmet buzzing. Putting it back on, answering his communicator.

"Barrick here."

"Captain, we have just received report that Zeta company has just been ambushed by insurgents in the other end of the city. We've sent Echo squad to assist. Head over and provide extra support, confirm?"

"Roger that command. Zillo squad heading to Zeta's position now. Over and out."

"Roger Captain, start heading over now, a transport will pick you up onroute to Zeta's position."

Barrick turned to the others and motioned with his head to follow him, "Come people, time to dive head first back into the shit."

"Well, if I wanted a long life I would've went to art school." quipped Krasnyy as he followed his superior officer, making Del snort as he put his helmet back on.

"You were gonna go to art school?"

"Yup. Well I could've, but I had always wanted to be like my older brother, Gareth."

"Hey, I served with Gary Krasnyy back on Onderon. Tough son of a bitch that one." said Barrick before adding "Almost as tough as your's truly."

"Sounds pretty tough." mused Zumi behind him. And like that the squad continued before being picked up by a imperial troop transport.

… Later …

"Thanks for the ride, see you on the other side brother." said Barrick as he got off the transport with his squad.

"Hopefully in one piece. Go get em Zillo." replied the Transport driver, before speeding off. Barrick nodded before turning to his squad.

"Come on, Zeta's last known position should be right up ahead. If we're lucky, they'll have already sent those insurgent scum crawling back to their hole with a boot heel thoroughly imprinted on their asses." said Barrick taking point, and leading his squad forward. They moved quickly, sticking close to the buildings. Each stormtrooper, keeping their eye and ear open for any movement. But there was nothing. And that scared Barrick more than anything else in the months since his deployment here. For the first time since he could remember there was utter silence… experience told him that and the battlefield should never mix.

"It's quiet, too damn quiet for my liking." muttered Barrick.

"Maybe it's like you said and the boys already took care of the insurgents." offered Del as they moved, blasters at the ready. While they still couldn't see anything, they did however begin to hear and _smell_ something. Fire.

"ah, bitch nuts."

"That doesn't look good." said Krasnyy as the squad came up on the remains of Zeta company. Several destroyed walkers and overturned transports, and dozens of dead stormtroopers. Fires and debris dotted the area, with blaster holes in the walls in every which way. The several deceased Twi'leks suggested that Zeta hadn't gone without some resistance… even if that wasn't enough to make Zillo squad feel any better. They were too late to save Zeta, far too late.

"We're didn't make it in time… this was a massacre." said Zumi, voicing the squad's bitter thoughts. Barrick looked around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning to the others.

"Spread out, and look for survivors."

 **I'd hate to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it just felt so damn** _ **right**_ **to end it right here. Next chapter we'll see Zillo squad finish their mission to assist Zeta company… or anything left of it, as well as the introduction of a new character or two. Anyway, it was kinda hard to write some scenes because how much I loved Cham's rebels during the clone wars but still, it think it all played out rather nicely. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. As always flames, advice and praise are all accepted.**


End file.
